


Never Going to Happen

by SzonKlin



Series: Halcyon [5]
Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzonKlin/pseuds/SzonKlin
Summary: Sonny and Adil talk about their love interests before the Ashworth wedding





	Never Going to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy September the 7th!  
> Also did you hear? Homosexual acts were decriminalized in India again yesterday! Let's hope this time it lasts.

“I like weddings” Sonny pondered, swirling his pre-show drink as he sat at the bar.

Adil only hummed in reply.

“It’s nice to have something so pure in wartime”

“Not that the war has affected _their_ lives” Adil replied. Thanks to Mr. Feldman, the rationing didn’t limit the Halcyon’s supplies and the occasional air raid drills didn’t do much to faze the guests. They all knew that the Germans would never get as far as London with any real force and the luxury of the Halcyon’s cellars made the drills more of an adventure than any real inconvenience.

“It’s nice to imagine that one day it could be us” Sonny continued, ignoring the barman’s gloomy reply. “Maybe not this extravagant, but just as loving and happy.”

“You know I’ll never have anything like this” Adil’s voice was strained as he wiped the counter, his hands shaking slightly.

Sonny finally looked up from his drink, but before he could apologize, Adil changed his tone.

“But you are right. Weddings are nice. Everyone at least trying to act happy, and there are far less people sitting broodingly at the bar” he glared mockingly at his friend.

“Well, most people who are hopelessly in love with someone they can’t have tend to avoid weddings. And those who can’t afford to do that, don’t have time to just sit around” and with that he raised his glass to his friend before downing his drink in one gulp.

“Yet here you are” Adil mused seemingly to himself, eliciting a laugh from the pianist.

“I don’t know what you see in her though. Sure enough, she is fun, but if she ever even acknowledged you _that way_ , she would only break your heart. She is not worth all the trouble you’d get into for courting a white girl.”

“You don’t know her! Not like I do. She only puts it all up as a front. You have seen her mother. Besides, if everyone was as withdrawn as your…”

“Don’t” Adil interrupted.

“So, it’s true. I knew you liked someone, but I was only guessing who it was”

Adil shook his head slightly. With the staff bustling around, preparing for the arrival of the guests, it was neither the right time, nor the right place to discuss his unfortunate attractions. He was just about to say something to lighten the mood when he noticed a slight change in his friend’s posture and a moment later the shrill voice of Betsey reached his ears as well. He contemplated for a second how someone can have such a sharp voice when speaking and still sound like an angel when singing. Then he noticed how Sonny reached up to straighten his bowtie.

“You really are too far gone” he laughed.

Sonny just laughed at that but Adil could tell that even though he didn’t turn, his attention was focused on the singer behind him.

“I take it back” Betsey said to Emma, continuing their conversation. “I was wrong”

“Sorry, can I have everyone’s attention please?” Sonny’s voice filled the lounge.

“It is now fifteen minutes to three on Saturday, September the 7th, a day that will go down in history” everyone directed their attention to the band leader, but only Adil caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Because Betsey Day just admitted she was wrong about something!”

Everyone laughed at that, but before Betsey would have had a chance to retort, Tom came in, announcing the arrival of the wedding party, at which everyone moved to take their position.

“Never going to happen, Sunny” Adil repeated the warning he told his friend many times before.

“Never going to happen, Adil” Sonny replied. And they knew that legal or not, both of their romantic dreams would stay out of reach.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as szonklin


End file.
